An apparatus which can detect a sleep state of a user and automatically stop reproduction of a content such as music when the user fell asleep without stopping reproduction of the content has conventionally been known.
For example, a conventional apparatus can obtain state information indicating a state of a user, determine whether or not the user is sleeping based on the state information, and stop distribution of music information to the user when it determines that the user is sleeping.